Power Absorption
Power Absorption (電力吸収 Denryoku Kyūshū) is a form of Caster Magic that allows the mage to absorb a form of power from their victims to empower himself Overview A strange form of magic, the Power Absorption allows the user to absorb power from another existence, either a living creature or an object with power. By using it, the mage can absorb through any sensorial mean: It's far more common absorptio through touch, however, some users can also absorb the power through breathe or even "eat" the power out of their victims By absorbing it, they can empower themselves with different effects based on the form of power absorbed. Proficient users can even alter the basis of the power and release it against the enemy in the form of pure energy, although this form is very advanced Forms of Usage Life-Force Absorption One of the three forms of power, users can absorb the vital energy from their victims. By doing this, they restore their own life-force, healing wounds and injuries. They can also recover lost stamina and become strong again, able to regain lost forces and to enhance speed, agility, strength and even resistance Users feel stronger and have a sentiment of being more alive, stimulating all five senses at the same time This kind is a very dangerous one, as using it can lead to the death of the victim if all their vital energy is absorbed by the user Magic Absorption The most commonly used in a fight is the magic absorption. By doing this, the user absorbs the Ethernano Particles stored inside the victim, draining their magic. This form can recover the Ethernano used in the battle previously and restore their magic back to full capacity. It can even be used to acumulate magic, allowing the user to perform spells he couldn't do alone By draining the victim out of magic, they will be weak in magic. It's theorized that, if a mage uses this kind in a Demon or someone who has Anti-Ethernano in their bodies, they will suffer from Anti-Ethernano Disease by ingesting it alongside the normal particles. One part of this theory explains that, if the user absorbs all the Anti-Ethernano from a victim of the disease, he or she will be healed from it as the Anti-Ethernano is not natural, and, as such, will not be generate by their bodies. Some physicians, however, disagree, believing that the disease is not healed, but merely transferred to the body of the one who absorbed it Willpower Absorption The rarest form use absorbs the willpower of the victims. It is widely believed to not bring any advantage to the user. This, however, isn't true. The user feels stronger and more confidant, becaming proud and stronger in spirit and mind. For the victim, however, the lost willpower will make them fall into depression, becaming more obedient and contained. The constant use of this will, eventually, leave the victim into a permanent state of obedience to the user and less likely to rebel himself, even taking from him the will to live Side Effects Each of the forms have side effects. The side effect of Life-Force Absorption is the physical weakening of the victim, eventually killing them by constant absorption. The Magic Absorption will leave the victim weak and powerless, and the constant absorption may be able to leave the victim permanently unable to use magic. The Willpower Absorption leaves the victim subservient, with low will and taking from them will to live Weaknesses The main weakness of this magic is present in Magic Absorption. Although being the most powerful, it didn't work in non-Mages